Sheeana Brugh/XD
Sheeana (full name Sheeana Brugh), was a Fremen who lived approximately 1500 Standard Years after the death of Leto Atreides II, the God-Emperor. She came to the attention of the Rakian Priesthood, the Bene Gesserit and the Bene Tleilax because it was discovered that the worms of Rakis obeyed her. Early life Sheeana was raised by her parents in a shanty town on the outskirts of Keen on Rakis. When she was eight years of age her town was destroyed by a worm. Sheeana watched from a distance as her parents and fellow villagers were killed. When Sheeana approached the worm that orphaned her, she was not killed by the creature. Instead, she discovered that the worm obeyed her. Shortly thereafter, Sheanna found herself at the city of Keen. She was led there by a worm after she climbed atop of it. Upon her arrival at Keen the Rakian Priesthood adopted the girl and obeyed her every whim. Involvement with the Bene Gesserit ]] Some years later, the Bene Gesserit Sisterhood took an interest in her, in order to fulfill a plan orchestrated by the Sisterhood to propagate the worms on their Chapterhouse planet. The Bene Gesserit eventually made Sheeana a sister, although her Fremen upbringing and an early exposure to Honored Matres sexual practices (courtesy of the Tleilaxu) made her an unpredictable element within the Sisterhood. Bene Gesserit analysis of her DNA revealed that Sheeana was a descendant of Siona Atreides and Duncan Idaho. This, according to the Sisterhood's theories, was the reason why the worms obeyed her. It was also how the Sisterhood used her to lure a worm into a no-ship, just before the sterilization of the surface of Rakis by the Honored Matres. From there it made its way to Chapterhouse where it was to be re-seeded. Escape Having grown unhappy with her involvement with the Bene Gesserit, and after striking up a friendship with the Sisterhood's Duncan Idaho ghola, Sheeana escaped in a no-ship with Duncan, the imprisoned Tleilaxu Master Scytale, Ghola Teg, The Rabbi's Party (including Rebecca), some proctor Bene Gesserits and some sandworms. Their escape occurred during the turmoil of the Bene Gesserit-Honored Matres merger, and saw them journey beyond the known universe into uncharted territory, as the Bene gesserit splinter group searched for a new home. On Board the ''Ithaca - The First Decade In the first few years after Duncan Idaho folded space to escape from the Enemy, Omnius and Erasmus, it was soon realized that the no-ship would most likely be on a multi-year journey. Sheeana took it upon herself to restart the ghola project with the help of the Tleilaxu Master Scytale. In exchange for allowing Scytale to create a ghola of himself, he allowed Sheeana full access to his nullentropy tube containg the cells of human-kinds most revered leaders. Sheeana realized that should the ship be captured by the unknown Enemy, whose passengers did not know they were being chased by Thinking machines, the gholas could aide with strategies in the fight. The first few gholas that Sheeana created were of Paul Atreides, Chani, Jessica Atreides, and Thufir Hawat. Sheeana also decided a year later to create Stilgar, Liet Kynes, Wellington Yueh, and they were decanted, and began their growth. Amongst the ultra-conservative proctors that she had taken from Chapterhouse, led by Garimi and Stokes; they fought bitterly with Sheeana in creating a ghola of the first known Kwisatz Haderach, Paul. Second Decade on the Ithaca As a Leader When Sheeana decided and then created a ghola of Leto Atreides II, both Garimi and Stokes first tried to kill him when he was just an infant. Leto's inherent sandworm DNA momentarily re-adjusted Leto's body composition and he struck violently at both Bene Gesserit proctors, and gravely injured Stokes. Both were caught by Sheeana, and as punishment she put the care and welfare of Leto into Garimi's hands. During this time on the no-ship, Sheeana made a friend of the Futars who had been on the ship when it escaped from The Keep years earlier. The leaders of the Futars on the ship, Hrrm, befriended Sheeana, but continually demanded for the feline group to be guided by their unknown Handlers. When Sheeana would visit the huge kilometer-long central core of the ship, the Bene Gesserit practitioner would often commune with the sandworms being held in the vast storage area there. The giant beasts had grown to sixty feet long, and were guided by a huge leader, whom Sheeana named Monarch. Sheeana knew that eventually the sandworms in the hold would need to be released onto a planet, where they could grow and reporduce, as needed. Rikka's Planet As Idaho lurched the no-ship throughout the heavens, he used his latent prescient ability to pick the location that the Ithaca come into the Known Universe out of. After wandering for many years, Duncan brought the vessel above a planet completely hidden by a planet-wide no-field. Sheeana led the landing party which investigated the former Honored Matres] stronghold. The planet was completely deserted, but it's building and other infrastructure was basically intact. After the Sheeana activated a holo-recording in a judicial building with Garimi, they learned that a Matre sub-commander named Rikka had been infected by a virulent plague, and had brought it back to her home world, and had been put on trial. Rikka desctribed in the centuries old recording how the Enemy with "many faces", in actuality the Thinking Machines, had sprung the Plague, and that it would soon infect everyone on the world. The judicial body on the ancient recording still sentenced Rikka to the Long Death. The civilization had then subsequently perished. As the location was well know to the ancient enemy, Sheeana and the Gesserit sisters decided not to settle down on the world. Planet of the Handlers The Futar Hunt As Miles Teg's latent abilities began to surface more and more, he set the Ithaca down out of fold-space at the Planet of the Handlers. The world was inhabited by futars and unbeknownst to the Ithaca crew, Enhanced Face Dancers—who were loyal to the reborn Thinking Machine empire. As futars were detected by the no-ship from space above the world, this development caused joy for Hrrm and his half-human/half-feline compatriots, as they believed they had finally found their home. The Ithaca crew went down to the jungle world in one group, but were soon separated into two separate parties guided by the futar's Handlers. This caused Sheeana, Miles Teg, in one group; and the Jewish Rabbi, and the ghola of Thurfit Hawat, in the second group; to be especially on guard. The leader of the Handlers told Sheeana and the group that a special ceremony was to be provided especially for them—the hunting and killing of five Honored Matres by a clan of futars, and that Hrrm and his sub-clan would be allowed to participate. Escape from the Handlers Immediately the five captured Honored Matre was led into the hunting grounds, where they put up a long and bitter battle against Hrrm and the other homo sapien felinius creatures, but it was to no avail. As the devouring of their carcass progressed, it became evident to Sheeana and Miles that the Handlers were indeed Face Dancers, and that the landing party were to be the next victims. Sheeana immediately yelled out to Hawat and the Rabbi, who were in another observation pod, to get back to the Ithaca by any means necessary. Miles re-awakened his faster-than-sight fighting abilities, and killed many of the Face Dancers as they stood in the way of his and Sheeana's escape back to the landing craft. As their landing craft safely boarded the Ithaca, Sheeana and Teg disembarked. Sheeana raced to the bridge of the vessel, and had to bring Idaho out of trance that he had hypnotized himself into, as he thought of the sexual bonding he had gone through years earlier with Murbella. Sheeana then yelled at Idaho to keep a sharp look out for the returning landing craft of Hawat. As Hawat's craft reached the Ithaca, it was rammed stridently by those the Face Dancers/Handlers, but managed to navigate into the landing bay, and though it caught on fire, both Hawat and the Rabbi were able to disembark. Two other Handler craft tried to ram the Ithaca to damage it, but Idaho was able to fold space to safety, just as Omnius and Erasmus again tried to capture the vessel in their tachyon net. As the Ithaca sped away to safety, the net was severely damaged. Freeing Duncan Idaho Immediately afterwards, Sheeana took it upon herself to free Idaho from the sexual enslavement that he still felt towards Murbella. Using all of her Bene Gesserit techniques, Sheeana used her stamina over the course of an evening to break the hold that Murbella had on Idaho. Later in a ceremony to end his dependence once and for all, Duncan eliminated all traces of Murbella from his life, even down to her stray hairs that had been in his private quarters. More Gholas, and Sabotage' Nineteen years after the Ithaca left Chapterhouse, Sheeana decided to restart the ghola project. She realized that the Ithaca was under-populated, and could accommodate a human population hundreds of times greater than it currently carried. She also craved the special abilities of the gholas she created, in the upcoming battle with the Enemy that she knew would eventually occur. Sheeana decided to create Alia Atreides, and she was decanted, and began her growth. After twenty-one years had passed, Sheeana had finally convinced Garimi of the import of the ghola program, even that of Scytale's replicant, his own ghola. To accelerate the program, and acting upon a haunch of her own prescient powers and whom the Enemey was, Sheeana decided to create gholas of Xavier Harkonnen, Serena Butler, and the great general Gurney Halleck. The program was slowed and thwarted, as a saboteur aboard the no-ship killed the gholas just before they could be decanted; and the axlotl tanks that carried them. The ship's leader of security, Thufir Hawat quizzed much of the ship's staff, but he found that the tank's security equipment had been tampered with, and rendered useless. Last Years Qelso Both Sheeana and Idaho were surprised, as were all aboard, as the Ithaca[ came out of fold-space above the fruitful, but dying planet of Qelso, and both Sheeana and Duncan wondered at Idaho's developing prescient ability. Qelso had been a seed world that Mother Superior Darwi Odrade had sent sisters to, and had been seeded with sand-trout to begin a spice cycle. The inhabitants were openly hostile to the Bene Gesserit for this reason, and killed Stokes when they found out she was of the Sisterhood. The natives held hostage some of the crew that went down to the planet. Duncan, who stayed invisible to the Enemy as long as he was on the ship, decided to rescue the group. It was unneeded as the natives released Sheeana, Teg, and the others; but the gholas of Stilgar and Kynes stayed behind to help the bitter natives adapt to the encroaching desert and the ever increasing number of sandworms on the world. Since Idaho had made himself vulnerable to the watchful eyes of Daniel and Marty, and the Ithaca had to fold space again to safety. Final Sabotage', and Capture Later, against Sheeana's advice, when the ghola of Leto II went to commune with the sandworms that were in the hold of the ship, the ghola Hawat went to guard him should the giant beasts turn on the young man. The worms, led by Monarch, reared up when Hawat entered the hold, and immediately killed Hawat, and showed him to be an Enhanced Face Dancer. This led to a ship wide search for other saboteurs that might be involved in subversion. To question everyone aboard at the same time, all of the inhabitants of the Ithaca were called to the main assembly hall, and were questioned intently by Sheeana and her fellow truthsayers. But it was the ghola of Scytale who used the old Tleilaxu Whistling language, which caused all Face Dancers muscles and visages to momentarily become jumbled. It was revealed that the Rabbi was indeed an Enhanced Face Dancer, and the Dancer stole away to the vessel's bridge, killed Garimi, and locked himself in. The Dancer immediately began to destroy the ship's navigation, cloaking, and engine systems; and the ship returned to visibility. Idaho remembered back, and realized the Dancers must have boarded years earlier, at the planet of the Handlers, and killed the real Rabbi and Hawat. Immediately the tachyon net reappeared, and Thinking Machine starships began to surround the no-ship. The ghola of Alia managed to sneak into the cockpit of the Ithaca, killing the Dancer, and opened the area. Idaho and Teg raced into the control room, Teg then went into hyper-movement, and raced around the ship at sonic speed, and repaired all of the ship's systems. As Duncan engaged the Holtzman Engines, a Machine starship rammed the Ithaca, and forced it into submission. Idaho and Sheeana signaled surrender, and the ship was brought to the Machine Capital of Synchrony, as the inhabitants of the no-ship realized that their Enemy were Thinking Machines. On the Day of Kralizec Battle in Synchrony Most of the passengers associated directly with the ghola of Paul Atreides were led to the Cathedral in the heart of Synchrony by the ghola of Vladimir Harkonnen, the Machine Ruler Erasmus, and Face Dancer and Machine guards; Sheeana and Leto, and many of the ship's inhabitants were left behind and stayed on the ship, with ideas of their own. Duncan and Sheeana directed Scytale to use a nerve gas that he had created on the Enhanced Face Dancers that had surrounded the vessel, and the gas's potency killed thousands of the Dancers. Duncan, before going into the heart of Synchrony, the Cathedral, armed some of the Bene Gesserit crew of the Ithaca, such as Reverend Mothers Calissa and Elyen, with weapons to fight the Machines. This caused Khrone, their leader, to become frustrated with the Battle, and race to the Cathedral to report to the Machine Lords. Destruction of Synchrony After he left, Leto communicated with Monarch and the rest of the sandworms in the ship's hold, and he told Sheeana that they desired to be released out into the semi-arid world. Sheeana knew of their destructive power, and together they released the sandworms into the Machine capital. Guided by Leto and Sheeana, the worms destroyed much of the Machine city as they burrowed deep into the planet's crust, and as they came up they shattered many of the flow-metal buildings and plazas. Events in the Cathedral As Sheeana, Leto, and Scytale continued their destruction of the minions and buildings of Synchrony, galaxy alerting events occurred in the Cathedral. The two gholas of Paul Atreides and Paolo battled and dueled to Paolo ending up in a coma, and Omnius was banished permanently to another plane of existence by Oracle of Time. The loss of the Omnius Evermind contributed even more greatly to Sheeana and Leto's guidance of the worms destruction, as the robotic machines were near paralyzed in dealing with the worms as they coursed through their main city. In the Cathedral as he faced Duncan Idaho and Erasmus, and knowing that the machines were distracted by the melee; enabled Khrone, leader of the Enhanced Face Dancers, to declare that the time of Face Dancer hegemony over the Known Universe had arrived. To counter this threat, Erasmus then activated his long before-placed "kill switch" he had put into their genetic make up hundreds of years before, and using the galaxy-wide tachyon net, all of Khrone's Face Dancers throughout the Known Universe were instantly killed. Before the sandworms could reduce all of Synchrony to rubble, the Ultimate Kwisatz Haderach, Duncan Idaho, was revealed. He shared throughout flow-metal memory with Erasmus, creating a man/machine super-being who would guide the galaxies in a future of peace and prosperity. Good Bye to Leto No longer needing to guide the sandworms on a course of destruction, Leto mused with Sheeana over the prior friendship that they had shared since his decanting years earlier. Sheeana realized the great burden that her friend Leto carried with him, that the "pearl of awareness" of Leto was in each and every sandworm of the universe. Knowing that Leto would be happiest when embonded as one with the giant creatures, she watched as he placed his body as a type of genetic material inside on the worms ring casings. Leto merged with the worm, and became this time, a non-conscious human/sandworm genetic entity Bene Gesserit School on Synchrony Duncan guiding the future of mankind, decided to give Synchrony all factions of the Known Universe, as a type of peace monument to the cooperation of all races. Sheeana, with the approval of Murbella, founded a completely separate Bene Gesserit school out of the remains of the Ithaca near the Cathedral. With her on the planet was Scytale, who was allowed to start a re-built of the Tleilaxu culture on a different part of the world. To show complete cooperation was the remains of the Thinking Machine Empire, in the form of semi-independent robots that also lived on the planet. Sheeana also raised up, with Scytale's help, a ghola of Serena Butler, and she was being raised to be a successor to the Fremen leader. Category:Fremen Category:Bene Gesserit Category:Kralizec Category:Ithaca Category:Sequels of Dune Category:Females